The Cold Hard Truth   Bella's Choice
by Andi 31
Summary: ON Bella and Edward's Honeymoon  Bella has a choice to make. characters are OOC  contain explicit sex scenes.  Vampire/human.


The Cold hard truth (Bella's choice)

Disclaimer I do not own any twilight characters .

Bella's point of view

Edward and I have just gotten married . We were now on Isle Esme ready to begin our honey moon

"Oh my love , I can not wait to take you in side this house and make love to you all night long. Tonight I will give you , what you have been longing for".

"Oh yes Edward I want you so bad and I am so horny . I want you to fuck me and make love to me all night long."

Edward carried me into the house and began kissing down my body and licking my breasts, making my nipples hard enough to cut glass. I could feel my pussy getting wetter and wetter with anticipation on what was to come. Edward laid me down on the bed and slowly began to approach the bed. he was about to put his dick inside me , At least i thought it was his dick , but I could not be sure . It looked so small and thin like a swizzle stick . I could not believe I had waited 2 yrs to loose my virginity to someone with such a small dick . There was no way in hell he could pleasure me with that. As I stared at it . I was thinking about a picture of a man I saw back in Phoenix Arizona.

Flashback June 2009

I always wanted to see a naked man , and I knew my mom Renee had a secret stash of Play girls under her bed

I snuck up to the room and found the latest copy , The issue was sexy men in the work place. I found one guy who was really good looking. it said his name was Joe and he was from California . He worked at Arbys . It so happened that Joe was the Play Girl Centerfold. I had never seen a naked Man before . I could not believe my eyes . I had never seen a dick before , and according to his profile he had a 9 and half inch dick .

End of flashback

"Bella is everything al right , don't you want to make love my love"?

"Edward I can't do this , I need to get out of here. I am sorry but your dick is just to small for me "

"Bella where are you going please don't leave me , I thought you loved me?"

"Edward I will always love you . in a way ,but I just can't loose it to a man who has small thin swizzle dick . I am sorry ,but I am going back to Forks . I am going to get me some Werewolf"

I put on my clothes and called a cab to take me to the airport.

A Few hours later I was on my way home to Forks.

Jacob's point of view

I could not believe it right now , Bella and that blood sucking leach were probably having sex for the first time. I did not want to picture him putting his cold dead dick inside of her wet juicy pussy . I did not want to picture her head thrown back in ecstasy as she climaxed for the first time.

I wanted to be him , I wanted to be the one that made love to Bella for the first time. I was so angry thinking about it that I phased into my werewolf form .

Bella's point of view

After an 8hr long flight I was soon back in Forks I rented a car , since my truck was dead . I did not feel right to drive in the Guardian Edward bought me . I drove until I made it to First beach . I parked the car and found Jacob . He was in his wolf form.

"Jacob I have made a terrible mistake . I love you and I want you . I don't want Edward any more . I want you to fuck me "!

Jacob howled at the moon and phased back .

"Bella do you mean it do you really want me?"

"Yes I want you I can't have sex with Edward "

"Why is it because you realized you didn't want something cold and dead inside you ."

"No its because he has a 3inch dick. I promised myself that when I lost my virginity it had to be with someone who had a cock that was at least 9 inches."

"Bella really you want nine inches , well sorry to disappoint you ,but I am way bigger then 9 inches baby."

Jacob stood naked before me and I swear he was definably bigger then 9 inches . I tore off all my clothes and got on my knees and began sucking on his huge thick cock .

"Oh Fuck Bella that feels so good. I can't take it anymore I need to bury myself deep inside of you ."

I was about to lay down on the beach floor when Jacob bent me over and fucked me from behind.

"Oh Fuck Jacob that feels so good, your big hard cock fucking my wet tight pussy."

Jacob thrusted in and out of me pounding my pussy until I was cumming hard around his cock , and as I finally reached my climax . I was thankful that I did not loose my virginity to a cold dead vampire with a Swizzle dick . I was happy that I got me some hot sexy sweaty Werewolf Cock . Now that is what I call getting some Tail .

A/n I am really Team Edward,but I thought this would be something funny to write instead. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
